Detective Barton
by kuro no baka
Summary: Detective Barton is on a case when he falls deeper than he should of. Suck at summaries so R&R!


Disclaimer…not now not ever will I own GW. Pairing:3x6 Warnimg: blood, rape&lime.

Detective Barton

It was a cool, windy afternoon and Trowa was waiting for his sister Cathrine and her friends Relena, Dorthy, and Hilde to come and pick him up from police station.

"Oh my, it's getting late maybe I should just walk home." Sighed Trowa as he gazed at his watch.It read 3:15 pm. gee, time goes fast. Maybe I should check up on my motorcycle at the shop

Trowa walked down the street and turned the corner. Then found the building. It had red and white walls then a garage with a sign on one of the doors. He entered the shop then headed to the desk where a secutary was present. The sectutary turned to Trowa in a friendly voice "What can I do for you sir?"

Trowa put his gaze on the TV in the corner which it showed the news. Apperently it showed a resent murder case in which it has never been solved.The news also showed some pictures to what it seemed that looked like the crime scene. The secutary called for him the second time.

"SIR!" the secutary shouted angrily.

"huh? Oh,sorry about that . I was checking up on my motorcycle. Did Mr.Dallas tell you when it will be ready?" Trowa asked.

"No so why don't you go check up on him." She said who sounded a bit annoyed.

"Okay, thank-you very much.." Trowa said as he walked to the garage.

Trowa headed toward the two men in the back who were arguing. Mr. Dallas, who oned the shop, and his assistant Yuki noticed Trowa and stopped their bickering for now and greeted him.

"Hello Trowa nice to see you at a perfect time. Mr. Dallas and I just got finished with it. I…no we would like you to not crash it into things this time around please." Yuki said in a polite voice.

"mmm hmmm…well any way have you heard on the news?" Mr.Dallas asked as he wheeled the motorcycle in Trowa's possesion.

"yeah it does sound intresting. I think I will investigate." Trowa said, his eyes getting hazed from being so excited.

hmm…I haven't been so excited. It always seems that death always does that to me…sigh…I know it is so cruel to think like that but then again sis must be right and get a boyfriend. He thought glumly as he paid the man and rode out of there.

-flashback-

My sister was with me in the rain carrying an umbrella and put it over my head as I put my blue windbreaker over the dead body as I looked up, surprised, to see her suddenly crying.

continued in chapter 2R&R please and thank-you!!

Detective Barton Ch.2

"wh-why Trowa? What did he do to you!? My own b-brother k-killer.How do you feel after when you stabbed him? Answer ME!!!" Cathrine shouted as more tears gather up in her eyes, not willing to shed.

I s surprised to hear that from my own sister and gathered my calm quickly to to see her stare up at me. She dropped the umbrella and dropped down on her knees not not looking away from me.

I kneeeled down and wiped away the tears then whisped to her gently "Please Cathrine

belive me but I have never done this to him. And if I did kill him I wouldn't know what to do. So please wipe away the tears and come with me to the police station." Then stood up and held my hand out for her to get up too.

"O-okay Trowa let's go but please don't go running after dead bodys like your father and get a girlfriend."

I glared at her.

"hmm…oh, sorry I mean boyfriend. I forgot you where gay."Cathrine apologized then smiled a cocky smile and went on " you know I am right.Even you need a release."

I found my face blushing as she put an arm around my shoulder and walked off to our destination.

-end flashback-

Trowa stopped at the Central Park where the murder took place. There where several people there. He walk to the one closest to him.just as I suspected. The poloce took took over. Now to start my magic. Trowa thought as he glared at the police officer.

"umm…sir you cannot come here so please exit this place at once." The officer said nervously.

"huh? Oh, but I can." Trowa said holding out his badge so the officer can see.

"ack!I am so sorry Detective Barton. Let me bring you over to the Chief and tell you what we have found. By the way my name is Arnold, please don't hesitate to call my name if you need something."Arnold said as he walked off.

"Trowa, I'll be damned if you can find anything else than we did." Chief chuckled but secretly knew that Trowa can do better than the police and himself.

Trowa turned to him and brushed the bangs out of his face so Chief can see his eyes, which were Jagran. "take this opprotunity and leave this to me."

Chief said nervously to his men "let's go back to the station at once.NOW!"

Detective Barton Ch.3

When the men cleared out he started to investigating. He started to analize the clues that the Chief left behind.Okay let's start from the top. The dead man is named Trieze Khushranada. He was strangely bitten at the nape of the neck and lost a lot of blood…hmmm…strange.There isn't any suspects nor witnesses.But they make it seem if it was a vampire or that sort. But in this city anything here is not impossible.Trowa thought circling around the park.

Trowa's POV

hmmm…strange there is no blood or anything else strange around the body. But all I can find are broken limbs from trees and scratches on some of the trees by the East Entrence. They make it seem if there was a battle of some sort.

I started to walk to the East Entrence to find anything else. There was mystrerious man with platinum blonde hair that was in a ponytail and blue eyes that sparkled under the streetlight. The man took a look at me than ran towards the north entrance. I followed him as fast as my feet can take me. In mid-way he stopped to make sure I kept up with him.pant wh-what is some one doing here? How come I didn't us my Jagran eye on him? Why does he want me to follow him?

He stopped again. I got a better view of him. Then took one big breathe and asked "Who are you? What are you doing here? Are you- are you a vampire?" I knew it was a stupid thing to ask but it seemed reasonable because of the state of the victim.

The man looked bewildered at the moment then laughed "So you wanna know huh?"

Then collected his calm and then said, "yeah so what about it? Do you think I have killed him? I guess they were right to have said that you are pretty sharp."

I tried to activate my Jagran eye. But nothing seems to happen.what happened? Why can't it activate? If he is a vampire then at my state now I should concider running and try tomorrow…but I can't. I wanna know. I wanna know who he is. Trowa thought as he got closer and closer until I backed up into a tree then started to caress my face gently and whispered in my ear "I know about your Jagran eyes. They will not work on me. This is too dangerous for a human to do alone so give up."

"No, I will never give up.Wh-who are you?" I asked nervously feeling myself tence.

"hmm…My name is Zech. Are you afraid of me? Do you think that I will hurt you?"Zech asked in a offended voice.

My eyes widen then nodded my head.

This is the end of the chapter and please review and tell me some ideas to make my story better. THANK-YOU!!!!

Detective Conan Ch.4

Zech's POV

I smiled softly toward him and came closer to him until I cam feel his breath on me then gently kissed him on the cheek. Why? I haven't known him for even at least an hour and I have fallen for this mortal.Th-this human.I thought puzzled and backed away from him slowly.

I look at Trowa who seemed very surprised and formed a red fiery blush on his face. I to feel a blush forming on my face as well. Trowa suddenly smiled and his eyes soften and turned to me. "Z-zech…Why?"

Trowa…What is it about this human that I love so much about? I thought trying to ignore his question.I start walking back up to him and whispered in his ear, "If you are not to give up then for now I have to say good-bye, little one." Then I brushed my lips against his soft lips and started to kiss him passionatlly. As I feel Trowa kiss back, I shoved him against a tree, battling tounge in tounge to claim his mouth. I pulled back, ending the kiss, panting and fleed out of the park.

Trowa realozed that he left the park and dropped to his knees getting giddyZ-Zech…you kissed me. Can it be that you do care about me even when you are a vampire? How can I see you again? Trowa got himself together and exited the park and headed home to see his sister.But does little he know what he have gotten into.

As Trowa is walking he looks at his watch,; which it read 8:36.Oh no if I don't hury home, sis is sure to kill meTrowa thought as he looked around to find a shortcut and found an alley that was sure to take him to his home near an apartment building. Trowa ran down it but stopped suddenly as soon as he hear talking. But it didn't matter because they heard him.

One of them launched himself at Trowa as the others followed him. Trowa managed to fend the first on off but the others continue to beat him savagely until the leader called them off. Trowa laid there on the ground helplessly and leader came up to him. Trowa looked at him.


End file.
